


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Sugar and Spice

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [45]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Double trouble for our web slinging hero when he encounters Two-Face's henchwomen, Sugar and Spice, while in Gotham City. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on January 29th, 2019.
Series: A Sticky Situation [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 11





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 29th, 2019.. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Sugar and Spice(Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The minute Spider-Man swung into Gotham City, the criminals of Gotham City had a new reason to be afraid. And two particular women, knew where there bread would be buttered. Sugar, an attractive blonde wearing lacy white lingerie, and Spice, a very feisty brunette who wore black lingerie, stood side by side with Spider-Man.  
  
Two Henchwomen of the fallen District Attorney of Gotham City, Harvey Dent, now known as Two Face. Dressed in corsets, thongs, stockings, fingerless covers, and garter belts, the two women looked like they would be right at home with the Hellfire Club, although on the lower regions.  
  
Sugar, with a coy smile on her face, turned to the black suited vigilante. “So, what does the coin say?”  
  
“Tails, which means….” Spider-Man said.  
  
He left the meaning drop, grabbing both Sugar and Spice around the waist and grabbing their asses. The two women leaned in, planting kisses all over Spider-Man. That black suit just fit him nicely, and just seemed alive, when it pressed against him.  
  
“Oh, honey, I’m so bad at being good,” Spice breathed in his ear. “Do you think we’ll be good enough to be kept out of Blackgate?”  
  
“Mmm...I want you, all of you,” Sugar breathed. “How about it, Spidey? How about you show us how a hero can do to two bad, bad, girls like us.”  
  
“Two bad bitches,” Spice ammended for her partner.  
  
They kissed in front of Spider-Man which got him excited. The web slinger’s suit retracted and his huge woman tamer came out of full view. Sugar and Spice, eyes widened in thinly disguised lust, licked their lips the very moment they locked eyes onto it.  
  
Sugar dropped to her knees to take the head into her mouth and Spice went down between Spider-Man’s legs to aggressively suck his balls. The two lovely ladies moved in time with Spider-Man, the web slinger groaning when pushing back against them. He rode the inside of Sugar’s mouth when she took him.  
  
“You’re off to a good start, ladies,” Spider-Man breathed. “Keep paying your tax...and I’ll look the other way.”  
  
The cock sucking styles of both women was different. Sugar was a bit more slow, subdued, making every motion down Spider-Man count, as she practically made love with Spider-Man’s manhood. Spice, on the other hand, she was more aggressive, more willing to swallow as much of Spider-Man into her in an aggressive matter.  
  
The two women switching back and forth most certainly got Spider-Man going. Placing his hands on the back of their heads, he shoved deep into Sugar’s mouth, and she wrapped around him. Pumping deep into Sugar’s lips for several minutes, Spider-Man pulled off and slid himself all the way down Spice’s throat, to have her take as much of him as possible.  
  
Spice deep-throated Spider-Man, intending to leave it. Her wild dark hair wrapped around Spider-Man’s pelvic bones while sliding all the way down onto him. Opening and closing her mouth, with each very aggressive suck. She made a loud sound, and made Spider-Man thrust deep down into her throat.  
  
“Closer,” Spider-Man breathed to her.  
  
Sugar, eyes glazed over, milked Spider-Man’s balls so her partner in crime can get a heavy juice. The horny blonde, hungry for some love from Spider-Man made sure he finished.  
  
Like a sexual goddess, Spice took every last drop of Spider-Man’s sticky seed down her throat. Pressing down onto his pelvis, she drank from his balls.  
  
“Remember our deal, half and half,” Sugar said.  
  
“That was the old bosses thing,” Spice said. “I earned that cut.”  
  
“Ladies, play nice, or you won’t get any,” Spider-Man said.  
  
Sugar and Spice on their knees, made out with eager out and shared what Spider-Man gave Spice between them. Spider-Man moved behind Sugar and ground against her, leaving a wet spot on her white panties. The wet spot on Spice’s black panties were less visible, but still prominent as well.  
  
The web slinger lifted both Sugar and Spice off of the ground and released their supple tits into the world. Spider-Man worked them over, the suit causing him to grow some extra hands as he played.  
  
Oh, Sugar could not believe how hot she was feeling. Her loins sizzled, ready for some attention from Spider-Man. The stickiness emitting between her lips grew, and she wanted Spider-Man inside of her first.  
  
“Spidey, I want you!” she yelled. “Please, fuck me!”  
  
Spider-Man slid extensions from his suits. They formed the shape of a cock between their legs and stuck deep inside. He focused on playing with their bouncing breasts and their sexy, firm bodies. Kissing from back and forth.  
  
Spice knew this suit was alive, but this was an entirely new level. So deep inside of her that Spice thought she would burst in pleasure.  
  
As much as both women loved what Spider-Man was doing, they longed for the real thing. And Spider-Man rewarded the girl who held out the longest.  
  
Sweet Sugar held out just a little bit longer than Sinful Spice. Slowly retracting the tentacle from Sugar, Spider-Man released it with his very real, flesh and blood cock. Pressing the head against the entrance, Sugar just breathed out more.  
  
“Please, I need you so badly, Spidey,” Sugar said. “You don’t know how badly.”  
  
“Oh, I know.”  
  
The suit had a sixth sense of arousal, and several caresses brought Sugar cries of pleasure. Spider-Man pressed his crotch down onto Sugar, the friction rubbing against her growing even more intense. Finally, after a long teasing session, Spider-Man took the plunge and her soft, silken insides grabbed him hard.  
  
Spice arched her hips and the tentacle, which had been inside of Sugar, stuffed deep inside of her both. Right next to Spider-Man and Sugar, Spider-Man tentacle fucked Spice’s throat and pussy. And a third one, edged behind her, sliding deep against her back and closer. The juices, coming from what Spider-Man drained from Spice earlier, edged against her ass.  
  
Slightly ripping the stockings, so Spider-Man could feel Sugar’s soft legs, the web slinger plunged in. The fact they dressed in their best White Queen and Black Queen cosplay outfits, made this even more exciting. Spider-Man pressed his finger against her nipple and sucked on it hard.  
  
“Mmm,” Sugar breathed. “Give it to me, honey.”  
  
Spider-Man gave it to Sugar alright, shoving his hard length inside of her body. Repeated thrusts buried the web slinger further into Sugar. The weight of his balls showed that he was close.  
  
The moans of Spice also added another flare to this situation. Spider-Man triple penetrated the woman with his suit and enjoyed having him cum.  
  
“You’re horny for a hero, aren’t you?” Spider-Man asked. “Let’s face it...you bad girls only act out, because you’re hoping to get punished by big, strong super heros.”  
  
Sugar would not be surprised. Spider-Man now had Sugar on her hands and knees, her ass shaking with each slap as Spider-Man fucked into her doggy style. Positioned in perfect view to look right into Spice’s face, while she came extremely hard as well.  
  
Trying to hold back, Sugar closed down onto Spider-Man’s love organ. Releasing him slightly, Sugar clamped down onto him and cried out with a hot moan.  
  
Closer, and with each thrust, Spider-Man took greater satisfaction at the fact he reduced Sugar and Spice to mewling, cock-hungry wrecks. And speaking of being hungry, the insides of Sugar molded against him. She squeezed him, trying to push into her. Spider-Man milked her hanging breasts with each pump.  
  
“Mmmmm!” Spice cried out from the other end of the table.  
  
Sugar, beyond all incoherence, rocked back against Spider-Man. The suit, stretched out in different directions now, enjoyed the bodies of both of these lovely women.  
  
Sweet Sugar clamped down onto Spider-Man one more time. Spider-Man pressed against her.  
  
“I’m ready to breed you,” Spider-Man growled. “Get ready.”  
  
The spider’s deep rooted instinct to mate and breed, amplified by the suit, flared. He stuffed deep into Sugar, hands on her ass, pressing against her.  
  
Sugar could not protest this, not that she wanted to. The tentacle, dripping wet from Spice’s repeated orgasms, rammed down her throat, and all Sugar could do was moan and enjoy the ride.  
  
And enjoy Spider-Man’s amplified blasts of seed firing against her with all of the force of a machine gun. By the time Spider-Man finished, Sugar’s eggs had been bathed in Spider-Man’s cum.  
  
Slutty Spice rose to gaze Spider-Man and then mounted him just the second. The moisture dripping from her holes and the arousal piping out from her body made Spider-Man rise up.  
  
“Good, let me show you how a true woman takes care of her man,” Spice said. “I bet that bitch sat that, took it, and made you do all the work.”  
  
Spice ground down against Spider-Man, making him groan while slipping deep inside of her body. Rocking back and forth, Spice edged ever so closer against Spider-Man, wrapping her warm pussy against his cock and releasing it with a few fluid pumps.  
  
“I want you, so badly,” Spice purred in his ear. “Are you going to give it to me, Spider-Man?”  
  
Spider-Man showed just how much he wanted to get it to his slutty brunette by pumping into her body. The explosion of pleasure between her thighs had been registered by a deep moan. Spice wrapped her walls around him, squeezing and releasing Spider-Man with every step grasp.  
  
“A man like you, deserves a pussy like this, to drain you of every single last drop,” Spice said. “I bet our daughter is as nice and slutty as her mother...good thing she has a strong father...with a big strong cock to keep her in line when she’s old enough to learn.”  
  
Oh, Spider-Man almost reached the tipping point. Spice’s breasts pushing up against his face made Spider-Man dive in, practically devouring the sweet female flesh. Those nipples, standing up at attention, slid into Spider-Man’s mouth. The hunger of the web slinger only increased the faster he got to work on her.  
  
So close, and Spider-Man jammed deep into Sugar as well, matching the physical motions on Spice. Her body rocking up and down off of the table lead into a fantastic explosions for both of them.  
  
Spice took Spider-Man, grabbing onto him.  
  
“Why don’t you cum with me?” Spice practically hissed in his ear.  
  
Her sinful body dropped all the way down, wrapping around Spider-Man. The web slinger grabbed Spice, slamming repeatedly against her body until the point where the tension in his balls were coming close to bursting. Spice wrapped around and released Spider-Man with constant, fluid motions.  
  
They came together. All three of them matched the pleasure. The tension in Spider-Man’s body released just in time for the tension of these two horny vixens to release. Sugar and Spice came alongside of him. Spider-Man rocked into Spice’s body, filling her up.  
  
Both lustful ladies, with stomach swollen with cum, likely impregnated with Spider-Man’s babies, moved to either side and worshipped the body, giving him unprecedented pleasure. While his suit naughtily touched Sugar and Spice to inspire deep lustful moans.  
  
Sugar and Spice together was everything nice.


End file.
